User blog:Sweet Eve/Bubbleboard Top 10
Hey, everyone! Today I'm here to tell you all about my brand new blog post-project, Bubbleboard Top 10. Bubbleboard is based on Billboard, a very popular site/company which makes music charts. But, unlike Billboard, Bubbleboard makes Top 10 characters charts (all characters owned by Wreck-ItEve105). Bubbleboard, November 02 2013 1. Twister von Schweetz Twister von Schweetz is a fanon character and a racer in Sugar Rush. She's Vanellope's recolor and little sister. She's the protagonist of 2 fanfictions, called The Game Bad Side, and'' The Game Bad Side 2: Gloster Returns. She is voiced by Miranda Cosgrove. 2. Strawbetty Muttonfudge '''Strawbetty Muttonfudge '''is a fanon character. She is a racer in the game ''Sugar Rush: New Generation. ''Strawbetty is a little, beautiful and a mean girl in ''Sugar Rush: New Generation. ''She's the bully there which is mostly because she is actually Taffyta Muttonfudge's daughter. 3. Kate Sweetvans '''Kate Sweetvans' is a nice, cheerful and kind of self absorbing girl. She likes to help others, but not so much as she likes to take care of her look. She is also very intelligent. She is a racer in Sugar Rush: New Generation. '' 4. King Sweet '''King Sweet '''is a fanon character. He is a racer and the ruler of ''Candy Dash and Candy Dash Highway. He's a very good racer and he also has some similarities to King Candy. 5. Fix-It Brady 'Fix-It Brady '''is a fanon character, and he's Sergeant Calhoun and Fix-It Felix, Jr's son. He's an upgrade to the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. 6. Grenny von Chocolaty '''Grenny von Chocolaty '''is a racer in ''Sugar Rush. ''She is known to be very friendly, she is also amicable and is always ready to help her friends. She is also known for worshiping the color green and chocolate, thus the name "Grenny von Chocolaty". She and Cakemop are very close friends. They have a special sisters love, what makes them very good friends. 7. Katy Berry '''Katy Berry '''is a fanon character, and a racer in ''Candy Dash ''and ''Candy Dash Highway. She is also a very famous popstar and the ruler of Candyfornia. As a very popular pop star, Katy Berry was able to release 2 albums. Each with 1 or more cameos of other famous singers from the Sugar Rush world. 8. Cindy Stickerdrops 'Cindy Stickerdrops '''is a fanon character. She is a brand new racer in [http://wreckitralph-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sugar_Rush ''Sugar Rush.] The cheerful and crazy Cindy is the most happy racer ever! She is very silly and funny. She loves to make jokes, and she is also very hyperactive. 9. Francis Rainbowflipper 'Francis Rainbowflippe'r is playful boy, cool and a prankster. He loves to prank people, and he is also very nice to everyone. He loves to hang out with his friends, and he really likes to annoy the bullies. He is also a very good racer, and he's always up for another race. He is also a racer in Sugar Rush: New Generation. 10. Bob McBurger 'Bob "Bobbie" McBurger '''is a fanon character. He is a racer in ''Candy Dash. The hamburgers-lover, Bobbie, is one of the newest racers in the arcade. He is very big and all racers fear him. He uses his over-strength as a way to bully everyone who disrespect him, and his friends. Category:Blog posts